


Connected to a Cut String

by klonoafan5



Series: Swapstuck AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bronze Gamzee, Brotherly Bonding, Cobalt Eridan, Gamzee has a Ripple Proof Memory, Gen, Hemospectrum Shift, Jade Karkat, Knight of Hope - Freeform, Maid of Heart - Freeform, Moirails, Olive Feferi, Overprotective Gamzee, Purple Tavros - Freeform, Sadstuck, pre-retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Connected to a Cut String

Gamzee: karbro?

 

Gamzee: karkat?

 

Gamzee: where are y-

 

Gamzee: !

 

Gamzee: karkat!

Karkat: *coughs*

 

Gamzee: WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!

 

Gamzee: IF YOU SAY ERIDAN I'M GONNA_

 

Karkat: N-NO...

Karkat: IT WASN'T ERIDAN...

Karkat: HE'S....ALREADY GONE...

 

Gamzee: ...what?

 

Karkat: IT WAS TAVROS....

 

Gamzee: ....

 

Karkat: HE ALREADY KILLED FEFERI....IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE HE KILLS EVERYONE ELSE...

Karkat: WHICH IS WHY....I NEED YOU TO STOP HIM....BEFORE EVERYONE GETS HURT...

 

Gamzee: NO

Gamzee: WE'RE GOING TO DO THIS TOGETHER!

Gamzee: YOU'RE MY FREAKING MOIRAIL!

Gamzee: YOU....ARE NOT GOING TO DIE.

Gamzee: YOU HEAR ME?

Gamzee: I'M GOING TO GET TAVROS

Gamzee: GONNA MAKE HIM SNAP OUT OF IT

Gamzee: BEFORE HE ENDS UP ON THE SAME PATH THAT I MADE IN WHOLE 'OTHER UNIVERSE

Gamzee: BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT

Gamzee: WE'RE GOING TO BE SAFE....AND HAPPY...

Gamzee: WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE ALIVE...

Gamzee: right...karkat?

Gamzee: you hear me, bro?

 

Karkat: YEAH....

 

Karkat: I HEAR YA....

 

Gamzee: i'm going to make things right.

 

Gamzee: just....stay here...okay? <>

 

Karkat: <> OKAY...


End file.
